


Hot Gift

by Mesmeret



Series: Splenda Daddy [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, Hot Tub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: 250 Follower Gift Ficlet for Pangaea who requested more of my Splenda Daddy AU.Kylo wants to get something for Hux that can spoil him every day... a hot tub.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Splenda Daddy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979929
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Hot Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pangaea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/gifts).



Kylo knew this wasn't the model they'd be getting as he awkwardly slid off the tiny shelf seating. Good lord, who thought that would work for a hot tub??

The sales guy apologized quickly and led Kylo over to the tubs with more lounge than shelf seating. Kylo was still debating getting a 2 person or a 4 person hot tub. Would Hux get too flustered if there was just enough seating for the two of them or would he want some friends over? Like Phasma and Mitaka? Kylo's heart fluttered at the thought of grilling dinner as his darling and friends enjoyed the tub. They certainly deserved the relaxing qualities of hot water jets.

"So, this is at the end of your budget you gave me. But with what you're saying about working construction, you'll find it will be worth it in the long run. This model is unique since it fits three people."

Kylo looked at the display model and pointed at the weird glowing pad, "What's that for?"

"That's the big selling feature, a massaging back rest. Here, let's get you in and I'll plug it on," the salesman leaned over to flick a switch.

Kylo settled in and sighed, "This one."

Hux was exhausted as the crowd from the college football game finally dwindled. He hadn't pulled an eight hour shift in months. But with the local college doing very well, the waffle house needed extra hands. Kylo voiced his hesitancy but they agreed that Hux can push himself as long as Kylo can spoil him rotten. Hux's heart fluttered trying to think what on earth Kylo could come up with. He's already got his four cats, plenty of nice clothes, community college courses, little garden, and a man who lives to please him.

He yawns while waiting for Kylo to pick him up in the parking lot. He felt a little dread, he really hoped Kylo didn't try to get him a car or something. That was Hux's hard no. He didn't want to drive.

A couple minutes, he heard the rumbling of Kylo's truck down the road. Kylo pulls up and gets out of the truck to hold the door open for Hux. Hux blushes and thanks him as he climbs into the cab. He smiles softly to see a plush pillow on the passenger seat. His lower back relaxes a little and it feels amazing. Kylo gets back in on his side and drives them home in silence. Partly because Hux fell asleep. He's woken up as Kylo unbuckles his seatbelt. Kylo kisses his cheek, "How alert are you?"

Hux blinks and notices he does feel a bit more refreshed. He looks at the clock and frowns a little, "Honey, did you get lost on our way home?"

Kylo shakes his head, “No, needed to wait for the guys to finish installing your treat.”

Hux raises a brow, "At one in the morning?"

Kylo shrugs, "Cardo used to be a pool boy."

Hux gets out of the truck, "Wait, what? How? Is it possible to install a pool in nine hours??"

Kylo laughs, "I have no idea."

Hux frowns, "I hope you didn't ruin my garden."

Kylo unlocked their front door, "I promise I didn't. But the surprise is in the backyard."

Hux follows but has to pause to pet his babies. Kylo winks at him before going out to the backyard. There's a humming sound when the door opens that wasn't there before. Hux kisses Queen Millie's head one last time and heads out to the backyard.

"Oh, wow. You got a hot tub?! It's huge!" Hux gasps.

"It's only a 3 seater, Babe," Kylo shrugs and pours them some lemon sparkling water. "Cheers to a great way to spend our time together."

Hux whines softly but clinks his glass in a toast, "Kylo, you're too much."

"Oh, I'm planning on using this thing so much. It's really an investment for both of us. Here, there's so many things!"

Hux sips his water watching Kylo strip and gets into the tub.

"Come on in, babe," Kylo looks at him with a smile.

Hux sets his water down next to Kylo's and takes off his uniform. He uses the small steps to climb in. The water is comfortably hot though his toes tingle a little. He lets Kylo guide him to the fancier looking seating. Kylo grabs the controller and grins while pressing some icons. Hux gasps as he realizes the glowing pad is a massager. He shifts so his spine is better aligned. A hand brings his hair out of his eyes, "How does it feel?"

Hux sniffles as he realizes he feels great after such a long day. He whines softly and rests his head in Kylo's hand. Kylo coos softly and kisses him, "It's okay, babe. I'm so glad you like it. Here's the controller. I'll show you how to program sequences."

It takes them a few before Hux is zoning out with a small smile. Kylo is glad he took a nap after dinner while the hot tub guys installed the hot tube with Cardo in Kylo's place. He could watch Hux relax all night long. But soon Hux's head lulled to the side and Kylo gently shook him awake. "Okay, let's get to bed."

"Mm, if you say so, Honey," Hux slurred.


End file.
